


【尊禮】sixteen years old

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 年齡操作, 過去捏造
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 充滿私心的故事，想寫尊哥跟室長如果高中就認識會是怎樣的光景





	1. 春

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　四月是櫻花盛開的季節，絢爛綻放的櫻花，展現過自己的美麗後迅即凋零化為塵土，成為下次開花的養分。

 

　　草薙出雲從二樓走下樓梯後就看到一位紅髮少年睡在HOMRA酒吧沙發上，起先他一開始還不覺得奇怪，只是覺得哪裡不對勁的，整理酒吧吧檯到一半，他突然發現到底是哪裡不對了。  
　　草薙衝到沙發邊把周防尊搖醒，對著他大叫：「尊，你不是要上課嗎？」  
　　還陷在夢鄉中尚未清醒的周防尊，半張開眼睛看著眼前的人，說：「早安啊，出雲。」過不到幾秒鐘，他的雙眼又閉上了。  
　　草薙看眼前的人倒頭又要睡去，只好先拖著他到浴室，大力地關上門後，衝到二樓去拿出對方的制服，丟到他身上，要他打理好自己，後去上學。  
　　周防尊坐在馬桶上一臉搞不清楚狀況的樣子，環看乾淨清潔的廁所，嗅著人工化學製成的芳香劑，最後看著掛在自己身上的制服，他呆了好一陣子，最後終於動手換上制服。  
　　梳理整齊的紅色短髮、襯衫的扣子並未全部扣上、隨意扎上的領帶，最外層則是黑色的針織衫，穿上制服的周防尊似乎收斂起他那一身的戾氣，看起來像個一般的高中生....應該說，他本來就是個高中生，只是個不良而已。  
　　草薙出雲看著周防尊穿上制服的氣質，不禁覺得制服是不是種拘束器啊，居然可以改變氣質。  
　　周防尊拿起放在吧檯上的書包，對草薙說了聲再見，開了門出了酒吧。由於門的開闔，掛在門上的鈴鐺隨之搖擺，叮叮噹噹地奏起樂音，草薙看著闔上的門，說：「路上小心，尊。」

 

　　一臉睡不飽的周防尊踱步朝著學校的方向走去，打了個大呵欠，然後伸手抹掉眼中冒出的淚液。  
　　迎面有個人走了過來。  
　　周防尊覺得自己好像看到了一抹藍。  
　　那人就像深邃的藍、像是大海一樣無邊無際、像是深海一樣神秘，讓人不禁一探究竟，使人不禁耽溺其中。  
　　周防尊回過神來，除了他的頭髮是藍的，身上穿的制服、背包的顏色中並沒有藍色，那他剛才是看到了什麼？周防尊反問自己。  
　　對方穿著緞面的黑色制服外套服貼地包裹還在成長年少身軀，白色襯衫的扣子扣至最上面，領帶也完美地繫到最上面，臉上掛著淡淡的笑容是如此無懈可擊，但是周防尊卻覺得他的笑不是真心的，只是個面具。  
　　這時周防尊注意到對方胸前繡著西高的校徽。『是那所貴族學校的公子哥啊。』周防尊在心底喃喃自語。  
　　周防尊不經意看著對方的同時，他也打量著自己，雙方的視線碰巧對上後，就一直直直地勾著對方看，誰也不讓誰，誰也不願意先移開視線。順著視線、盯著對方瞧、像是要看透對方的靈魂。這是場競賽，兩人有著超然的默契，有志一同地認為先移開視線的人就輸了，在雙方交會之前、在比賽結束前，他們都沒有閃躲對方的視線。但在擦肩而過後，雙方都不曾回頭看對方一眼，逕自朝著自己的目標向前走去，彷彿之前的毫不相讓的對視是一場假相。  
　　「漂亮卻扎眼」，這是雙方對彼此的評價，巧合的是這兩個素來不合的人對彼此的第一印象卻是相同的，這彷彿透露了他們既相似卻也如此不同。  
　　這是兩人的第一次相遇。

 

　　石原在走廊上快步走向學生會辦公室，在心中不知道對於自己粗心大意將手機遺留在學生會裡嘀咕多少次，『今天是自己的事還沒關係，要是因為自己的粗心大意，耽誤了整個學生會的事，甚至需要勞煩會長，那可罪過大了。』  
　　──會長對他們來說有如神一般的存在，不可以給會長添麻煩，這是學生會的最高指導原則。  
　　來到辦公室前，趕時間的石原沒有多想就猛力地推開門，滾輪在軌道上滑行到底撞到阻擋物，發出「碰」的聲響。聽到這個聲音，早一步到在辦公室裡的人看門的方向，石原一推開門就看到在辦公室的人，對於自己剛才做如此粗魯的事情不禁覺得非常地羞恥。  
　　『啊啊啊啊啊我居然在會長大人的面前開門開的那麼地大聲，我怎麼能在尊敬的人面前做如此粗魯的事情呢！』石原在心中崩潰不已地大聲尖叫著，臉上的表情只能用面無表情四個字形容。  
　　坐在辦公室內的宗像禮司看向不鹹不淡地，說：「石原君，進來怎麼沒先敲門。」  
　　石原垂下頭，低聲吶吶地說：「對不起。」闔上了門，敲了門，等到裡面的人允許之後才打開門進到學生會辦公室內。  
　　找到放在抽屜裡的手機，石原鬆了一口氣，這手機可是最近才買的，花了自己一整個寒假打工兼差的錢呢。  
　　「東西找到了嗎？」  
　　「是的。會長前幾天你不是到京都參加劍道大賽，今天學校不是有準你假嗎？為什麼你現在會在學校呢？」  
　　「我覺得學校不用特地休我假，同時我也沒有很累，而且很多天沒有到學生會，有點擔心，所以就來了。」說著說著宗像禮司看向石原，對著他笑了一下。「不過你們都做得很好，是我太擔心了。」  
　　看著宗像禮司臉上的笑容，石原不禁看得傻了，原本就姣好的面容襯上笑容讓人不禁被吸引住，就像在海上唱歌誘惑水手的女妖一樣，魅惑人心。只是後者是故意的，而前者是無意識的。  
　　對於西高所有學生來說，宗像禮司是他們崇拜的對象，一個完美到近乎不像這個世界的人，擁有美麗的面容、聰明的頭腦、優異的成績、高挑的身材、驚人的體力，如果不是他會呼吸、他會進食、他有生理需求，或許就會被當成像神一樣的存在吧。石原這麼想到。  
　　雖然西高的學生對於宗像禮司相當崇拜，卻沒有人敢親近他，或許是不想破壞他那份完美、或許是因為他對誰都保持著溫和有禮的態度，讓人不知道自己到底在怎樣的位子。久而久之，宗像禮司身邊圍繞了很多人，但是沒有一人能夠靠近他。有時，看著獨自一人的會長，石原會想不知道怎樣的人才能和會長並肩而行，總是溫和有禮的會長會不會在哪個人面前露出不一樣的表情呢？  
　　「對了，石原君，你認識一個看起來像一把火的東高學生嗎？」宗像禮司隨口問起這個問題，「今天在街上遇到一個東高的男生，他有一頭火紅的頭髮，整個人帶著一種戾氣，像隻野生動物一樣不受拘束，說起來他的衣服也沒穿得很整...」  
　　宗像禮司的話還沒說完，就被石原打斷了：「會長，你該不會是遇到東高的周防尊了吧！？那個東高最有名的不良少年！」東高學生、火紅色的頭髮、野獸般的氣勢，綜合這幾個條件得出的結論最有能的就是周防尊了，石原在心中越想越有可能是他。  
　　東高的周防尊其惡名遠播，他的凶狠的程度可是連在道上混的弟兄都要讓他幾分，他就像隻野獸一樣，侵犯到他領地的人就要付出相對的代價，通常那代價會是在醫院住上一個月，附上骨折、肌肉挫傷等病症。  
　　腦中傳過這些資料的石原不禁擔心起自家的會長，問：「會長你跟他有沒有發生什麼事？」  
　　宗像禮司露出勾起自信的笑容，半瞇著眼反問：「石原君，請問我會發生什麼事？」  
　　被宗像禮司的眼神所震懾，石原吶吶地說；「沒有，我隨便問的....」會長怎麼可能發生什麼事呢...對吧？石原問著自己。  
　　「石原君。」  
　　「是。」  
　　「你不用上課嗎？」  
　　經過宗像的提醒，石原看向手機上的時間，在心底不禁大叫，這堂課快結束了啊！他向宗像道過再見，連忙衝了出去。  
　　宗像禮司笑著看著對方來匆匆去匆匆的行為，忍不住笑了。看向企劃書時，不禁念出剛才石原所告訴他的名字。  
　　「周防尊....是嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 春夏秋冬各寫一篇，一年之內嚐盡愛情所有滋味，真不愧是雙王(?)
> 
> 石原的部分根本是照自己的私心寫，我好想要跟禮司一樣的會長QQQQ


	2. 夏

　　夏天是萬物蓬勃生長的時刻，樹上的枝枒悄悄地伸出它的嫩枝，樹上的蟬發鳴地嘶吼著，嚶嚶嗡嗡的聲音讓正值青春的少年心煩意亂、浮躁難安。

 

 

　　自那天後，經過了數個月，天氣從涼爽轉為悶熱，學生們也脫下厚重的冬季服裝，穿上夏季制服。知了從地底爬上樹，開始震動腹部嗡嗡作響地求偶，在秋天降臨之前死去。

 

　　然而對學生來說，最重要的是暑假的到來。

 

　　休業式結束後，宗像禮司並未直接回家，而是到了學生會察看下個學期即將要舉辦的學園祭進度，找出過去的資料加上自己的看法，修改過幹部提出的計劃加上些許的評點。

 

　　待他走出校園時，已是平常放學時間。

 

　　今天是暑假第一天，就連社團、校隊今天也放假去了，整個學校沒有半點人氣。

 

　　宗像禮司望著空無一人的校園，迎面而來的風吹舞著他的髮絲，接著他背起竹刀，離開校園。

 

 

　　他走在回家的路上，整整一年多的時間，日復一日走在同一條道路上，要是一般人早就對這條路毫無興趣，但是宗像禮司每天都興致勃勃地觀察這條路，陸上店鋪的更替、路旁行道樹的生長、生存在街道巷弄中的流浪貓，築於枝枒間的鳥巢等。他對任何事物都抱持著冷靜觀察的態度，對小動物也是，儘管他本身並不被牠們所歡迎。

 

　　經過某條路時，他聽見什麼聲音，被勾起好奇心的他向裡面走去。看見一群人包圍著一個人，本以為是群體圍毆，但他看了幾秒在心中推翻剛才的想法，不是群體圍毆，是群體被毆。

 

　　沒想過有人在一對多的群體混戰中還能佔到上風，那個人宛若一團火，灼傷圍繞在他周圍的每一個人。宗像禮司的眼睛沒有離開被包圍的人，隨手打翻一個向自己衝過來的人，看到那人的臉，宗像禮司不加思索直接說出對方的名字。

 

 

　　在那人踏進這條巷子時，他就注意到了，原先以為是這群人叫來的救兵，直到他被攻擊才知道那人與這群人不同掛，但他完全沒想到自己的名字會被一個素昧平生的人叫出口。

 

　　周防尊愣了一下，他的臉隨即被狠狠地打了一下，混戰之中可是不道理的，尤其在對手如此強大的情況下，能打就盡量打，只是打人的反而先傻了。

 

　　周防尊向他回敬兩拳，對方就跟地面來個親密接觸。他朝旁邊吐了口痰，白色的口沫中混著血絲，他擦擦嘴，對宗像禮司說：「過來。」

 

　　「周防尊同學，請、謝謝、對不起，這些連小學生都有的禮貌你丟去哪了？」他口中吐出冷淡的話語，卻越過人群一步步走向周防尊。

 

　　看到這幕周防尊張揚地笑了，像見到獵物的野獸，眼中閃弱著銳利的光芒，蓄勢待發等著給與他致命一擊。

 

　　兩人臉貼臉站著，周防尊隱隱感受到對方呼出的鼻息噴在自己臉上的搔癢感，更嗅到他的身上帶著一股淡淡的香味，令他覺得訝異的是，他並不討厭這麼近的距離。

 

　　雙方以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，舉起手、抬起竹刀招呼在對方身後的偷襲者身上。

 

　　錯身而過的兩人，將背部交與不甚熟識的人，雖然大膽，但是他們更相信自己直覺──這人可以信任。

 

 

　　一個周防尊就讓他們處於下風，再加上一個宗像禮司，沒過幾分鐘，這群人便獸鳥作散，只留下喪家犬臨走前的咆嘯。

 

　　宗像禮司彎下腰，撿起掉落在地面上的書包，周防尊則靠在牆上喘息，調整紊亂的氣息。

 

　　「名字？」

 

　　「宗像禮司。」

 

　　「我們來打一場吧。」

 

　　不待對方答應，周防尊掄起拳頭直接往宗像禮司的臉招呼過去，完全不在意那張過份俊俏的臉蛋。為了躲開這一擊，宗像只好放棄到手的書包，向後跳去，剛撿起書包又落回了地面。

 

　　「哦呀哦呀，不僅不懂禮貌，還是隻會咬人的野獸呢。」語帶諷刺，宗像禮司的臉上卻是掛著愉快的笑容。

 

　　他舉起了竹刀，對準了周防尊。

 

 

　　最終，那場比賽無分勝負，雙方打到一半，肚子不約而同咕嚕咕嚕叫了起來，只好收工回家。

 

　　在周防尊回Homra酒館之前，宗像禮司硬是拖著他到自己家包紮，仔仔細細地將他身上大大小小的傷口全都包紮起來，唯獨沒有處理臉上的傷口。

 

　　「從沒看過有人這麼笨，因為聽到自己的名字而被打。」

 

　　還下了碗麵給他吃。

 

　　「要吃就吃，不吃拉倒。」

 

　　方才起鍋的白麵熱騰騰地冒著蒸氣，宗像禮司一夾起麵條吹氣，他的眼鏡濛上一層白霧，為了方便，他脫下眼鏡，折好放在一旁。周防尊看到他的眼睛是綺麗的靛青色，混合著藍與紅的紫帶著冷意，點綴在靈魂之窗上，被他看上一眼就不自覺向下沉淪，像光被深處的海水所吞噬，宗像禮司無不吸引著周防的目光。

 

　　周防尊覺得那抹藍非常的熟悉，好像在哪裡見過。

 

　　注意到對方的不尋常的寂靜，宗像禮司抬起頭看向對面那抹紅色糊糊的影子，努力地瞇起眼睛想看對方在做些什麼。宗像禮司對不到焦的迷茫眼神，在周防尊眼中看起來別具吸引力，不同於一般的築起高聳防備牆的狀態，現在的他在自己面前呈現最輕鬆自在的樣貌。

 

　　真是──可愛！

 

　　周防尊的心中瞬間浮現這兩個字，用「可愛」一詞來形容一百八以上的男生是不太正常，但是他找不到更適合的詞。

 

　　失焦的迷茫雙眼、口是心非的態度、強大的武鬥能力，再再都吸引著周防尊的目光，從沒對人感到興趣的他，頭一次有了認識人的想法。

 

　　「我之後可以來你家嗎？」

 

 

　　「尊，你幹嘛這樣笑？」指揮十束去拿醫藥箱的草薙，一回頭就看到自家學的笑得噁心巴拉。

 

　　「沒。」踏進Homra酒吧的前一刻，周防尊才想起，他為什麼決的宗像禮司眼熟了，他就是那個人啊。

 

　　緣份，或許就是這麼一回事，將兩個毫不相干的人牽引到一起。

 

　　沉默一會，周防問：「出雲，喜歡一個人是怎樣的感覺。」

 

　　「怎麼啦，我們的大將也有了喜歡的女孩子啦，改天介紹給我們認識認識吧。」

 

　　周防尊沉默了一會說：「不，是個男的。」

 

　　草薙聽到周防的話，嚇得從自己的幻想世界中醒了過來。

 

　　「你說什麼，是個男、的？」草薙嚇到連話都說不清了。

 

　　「什麼什麼？King你喜歡男的，真不愧是King啊，連喜好都跟別人不一樣。」拎著醫藥箱從後頭走出來的十束，正好聽到爆炸性的段落。他興沖沖繼續問道：「對方是個怎樣的人，漂亮嗎？很厲害嗎？」

 

　　「漂亮而且很強。」周防腦中映出宗像禮司那張比女人還清秀的臉龐，揮舞著竹刀，優雅卻不失力量，眼中像有太陽閃爍，散發出耀眼的光芒。

 

　　十束嘰嘰喳喳地不斷問著，草薙在一旁頭痛。

 

　　『尊，你到底是要找喜歡的人，還是找一個可以跟你打架的。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久沒寫，動起筆來就覺得分外奇怪，這篇寫到後來也意外的言小OTLLLLL
> 
> 我已經盡了我的努力把他修正了，不過回頭看看大綱，就是這麼狗血(遠目
> 
> 認真地準備起CWT要出本，前提是有報上啦
> 
> 如果有照進度寫，周更不是問題
> 
> 還請大家多多指教：）


	3. 秋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建議BGM：王力宏-柴米油鹽醬醋茶

　　萬物隨著季節不斷地變化，熱度轉成了涼意，西邊吹來金色的風，吹過城市、吹過鄉村。這個世界正被紅所覆蓋著。

 

　　連續三天的學園祭畫下圓滿的句點，忙碌好一陣子的宗像禮司趁著難得假日，放縱自己睡得晚一點。快到中午才起床，這對宗像禮司來說是個難得的經驗，放任自己的疲憊抒發、毫無節制地睡，讓他骨頭都痛了，他真不懂周防尊為什麼可以每天一直睡。

　　打理完自己到客廳，看到有個人躺在自家沙發上，他愣了一下，對方的出現令他感到詫異，畢竟開學後那人就很少出現了。他走到沙發旁，俯視對方熟睡的臉龐。富有侵略性的金黃色雙眼，現在被眼瞼覆蓋，使他整體看來溫和許多；火紅色的髮絲隨著從落地窗吹進來的風搖擺，影子在周防尊臉上一晃一晃的，一明一暗打亮他的臉。大概是因為在睡覺的關係，他臉不若平時緊繃而是放鬆自在的，看起來整個人的戾氣去了不少。

　　宗像禮司靜靜地由上往下看著周防尊的臉，他不曾仔細地看過周防尊的臉，兩人平時光口頭爭辯、拳腳溝通都來不及了，哪有時間去注意對方的長相，更別說是睡臉了。

　　這時他看著看著覺得──周防尊其實長得蠻好看的。

　　宗像禮司訝異著自己腦袋萌生的想法，撇過臉看向落地窗。

　　外頭的樹葉開始黃了，而他的臉紅了。

 

　　周防的意識自睡夢中浮起，他聽到窸窸窣窣的聲音自廚房傳來，徐徐吹來的風帶走他身上的熱氣，舒服的涼意讓他什麼都無法思考。

　　只在腦袋中留下──「宗像在這」的想法，又回到了夢鄉。

 

　　宗像禮司讀完書回到客廳，看見周防從沙發上睡到了落地窗前，原先幫他蓋的薄被現在倒成了枕頭。

　　宗像無奈地笑了笑，轉身走到廚房，收掉周防吃完三明治的空盤。洗完盤子，他回到客廳，蹲在周防尊身邊，他的影子半罩著周防。

　　宗像看著周防放鬆的睡臉，回想起這個暑假所發生的事。

 

　　暑假第一天再次遇見到他，因為叫出了他的名字而被叫上打了一架，事後也跟對方打了一次。雖然因為生理因素中止了那場對決，卻成了周防每天到自己家的契機。

　　一開始宗像只認為那是周防隨口問問的，答應與否對他來說影響不大，反正他不可能會都來的。

　　隔天，宗像看到周防出現在自家門口時，他錯愕的表情讓周防尊永生難忘。能看到宗像禮司如此豐富的表情活動可不是每天都有的。

　　在周防把宗像家摸熟後，兩人最常相處的的地點是劍道場。從外表看不出這棟只有二層房屋內竟有著空間不小的劍道場，當做十人通鋪都還夠用。

　　每天宗像禮司起床，打理好自己後，第一件事就是到劍道場靜坐半個小時，沉澱自己、收攝心神、集中精神。

　　某次周防尊早早就到宗像家，拉開道場的紙門，一眼就看到宗像端正地跪坐在寬闊的黑檀木地板上，太陽光自窗外照進，斜斜地打在宗像身上，把人照得清亮耀眼，他就像黑暗中唯一的希望。有著永遠不會被黑暗所吞噬的力量，他秉持著自己相信的大義，有足夠的力量去實踐它，旁觀者被他吸引跟隨其後，宛若高掛在黑夜中的冷月一般。不溫暖，卻依然普照著萬物。

　　周防踏上木質地板，一步步走向宗像禮司；感覺到動靜的宗像禮司，緩慢地睜開眼，尚未帶上眼鏡，刺目的火紅髮絲先行映入眼簾。不管身處何處，這人都會依照自己的意思前行，即使前面迎接他的是死亡，他亦無畏無懼。

　　「哦呀，難得周防同學這麼早就到了啊。」他打開放在腳邊的眼鏡帶上。

　　「宗像，我說過我很討厭你那種說話方式。」

　　「我想我怎樣說話，跟你沒有關係吧。」周防瞇起金色雙眼，睥睨著跪坐著宗像；宗像毫不猶豫對上對方的眼神。

　　道場內原先平靜祥和的氛圍瞬間被戍殺之氣所取代。

 

　　自那天起不知不覺，周防尊入侵宗像禮司的生活僅僅才一個月了，但是宗像卻有種錯覺──

　　他彷彿認識了他一輩子。

 

　　接著九月撲面而來。

　　開學後，身為學生會長的宗像忙著學園祭事務的同時，周防也少出現在宗像家中了。

　　一開始，宗像也沒注意到這個事情，某天他在一般時間點回到家，讀完書、處理完學生會的事、清理完家中，卻還是感受到心中無法滿足。

　　他信步走到道場，跪坐黑檀木上，卻無法靜下心來，眼睛直直盯著紙門，期待著哪個人推開他。

　　他這才明白，今天晚上的他究竟是哪裡不對了。

 

　　他覺得緣份是件玄乎的事。

　　能讓你在短短的時間內對一個人感到依賴。

　　對一個人上心。

　　然後，喜歡上一個人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先祝室長生日快樂！！！
> 
> 說好的矇眼play可能沒辦法在10/01　12點前生出來（不過那天晚上我寫多少放多少，最後補大綱  
> 但是最晚最晚，在10/10會生出來  
> 不過銀桑生日就....還有團長生日.....我到底多喜歡天秤座的男人啊啊啊啊啊啊
> 
> 秋這篇意外的軟吶，字數也少得多，真的是各種抱歉  
> 如果說夏是尊哥喜歡上禮司，那秋就是禮司喜歡上尊哥了  
> 這種可愛的心態描寫起來很舒壓  
> 不過冬就，進入瓊瑤路線（蓋鍋掩逃
> 
> 攻攻又強硬的尊禮在《sixteenyears old》這篇文是看不到的，這篇我只想單純的寫寫高中時期，單純的尊哥與禮司  
> 純純的愛之類的(o'ω'o)  
> 雖然我一直覺得雙王是走黃爆路線，但我完全不想寫肉啊！！！！（摀臉
> 
> 上周忘記更了真的不好意思，下周我會記得的（握拳

**Author's Note:**

> 春夏秋冬各寫一篇，一年之內嚐盡愛情所有滋味，真不愧是雙王(?)
> 
> 石原的部分根本是照自己的私心寫，我好想要跟禮司一樣的會長QQQQ


End file.
